conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Final ride
Story When in a subway,A woman named Sarah has an vision of her and her freinds dying in a train crash,She is shocked when the events repeat itself.However,She manages to save her and her freinds.Then her freinds die one by one in violent death's,She and her remaining freinds try to cheat death befour it is their final ride. Plot Sarah,Harry,Janet,Barry,Samantha,Zac, and Melinda are going to the other side of new york through train.When they get in,An rail way gos right into the train where Sarah and her freinds are in.The train smashes right in and kills Melinda,Zac and Samantha.The others try to escape but the ceiling collapses on Barry.Janet has an sharp pole smash through her skull and Harry and Sarah manage to get out of the train.However,The explosion of the train kills Harry and Sarah manages to get out.Then an cement wall crushes her. Sarah wakes up in the train.To her horror,Evreything that happened in her vision is happening right now.Terrified,Sarah freaks out and gets of the train after screaming at evreyone to get out.However only Harry,Janet,Barry,Samantha,Zac,Melinda and an woman named Sandra get out.Then the train does crash and Melinda is crushes by the same wall that killed Sarah in her vision. Two months later and it is the funeral of the train crash's victems.When Harry,Sarah,Barry and Janet head to Janet's house,Sarah says that she has now weird dreams.It is Janet's idea that they go to the thearters.Meanwhile,Samantha is at the car wash.The car tips upside down and the water overfloads,Nearlt drowning her.Samantha gets up and the car is sliding to the razors.Samantha trys to get her breath in by going in the water.Samantha then puts her head up at the wrong time and has her face tearing off. At the thearters,Janet says that this movie is called death.Then,Sarah freaks after an vision of the pictures blowing up and only Sarah survivies but is killed by the escalator.Sandra is then going up the escalators when the thearters does blow and Sandra is sucked down into the razors. Zac is then later saw drinking and swiming.He then sees the building collapses on the pool.He trys to get out but is crushed to death.Sarah,Harry,Janet and Barry then decide to go to Sarahs house.Then,The house gos on fire,And Barry is killed.Convinced that death is going after them,Sarah decides to skip death.Then,Janet decides to go to the subway to blow herself up.Befour she does this,An airport smashes through the museaum they are in and Janet is crushed. Sarah and Harry then escape from the museaum.However,The truck from hell makes them traped and both are run down.Sarah wakes up from the rubble and is traped and surronded with hundreads of bodys.Harry is lying on her but is dead.Sarah then screams as the truck of hell comes and finishes the job. Sarah wakes up and Janet says she is going to blow herself up.Sarah runs with Harry as Janet will not lisiten.When the plane does crash they manage to escape.However the truck comes again although Harry saves Sarah by making him runed down.Sarah is shocked but an concrate wall is about to fall on her.Sarah looks up and screams til she is crushes to death.